


Sum fuk

by UKULELEWRITER



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Big Pepes, ERMERGERSH, F/F, LERN JERGI, Meh, help me, i don’t know what I’m doing with my life, lots of puns, mehhhhhh, puns, stupid pickup lines, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKULELEWRITER/pseuds/UKULELEWRITER
Summary: Meh, I was tired and I’m apparently being called ‘autistic’ by my cousins :/ awesome right..? -_-





	Sum fuk

“Harder lern! I’ve been needing a big pepe!” Camila moaned loudly 

“Tell meh yer mine!” Lauren thrusts harder inside camEELa 

“IM YERS LERN!” Lauren came inside Camz with that remark and showed camEELa her meme collections


End file.
